


The Nerd

by DeeandBee



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-30
Updated: 2016-05-18
Packaged: 2018-05-30 03:44:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6407374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeeandBee/pseuds/DeeandBee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean was a punk, a bad boy. Everyone knew that. Everyone knew not to mess with him or his little brother Sam, or the wrath of Dean Winchester would fall upon them.<br/>However no one knew how Dean felt about a certain raven haired, glasses wearing nerd. Not even Sam.<br/>Until...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Project

I pull my jacket around myself tighter, sliding a hand through my hair as I walk into the classroom. "Late as usual I see Mr Winchester" The teacher, Mr Shirley, comments looking over at me from his desk. I smirk at him and shrug, shoving my hands into the pockets of my leather jacket. "Your point Chuck?" He sighs and slowly stands up. "Mr Winchester we've spoken of this, it's Mr Shirley" He says walking over and standing in front of me. Out the corner of my eye I can see the class watching me, the same amused look in their eyes. I purse my lips and look down at the teacher, the struggles of being tall, and shrug. "Sure thing Chuck" I say smirking before turning and sauntering past everyone to my seat, high fiving Crowley as I go. "Nice one Dean haha!" He says, smiling over at me as I sit down and lift my feet onto the chair opposite me. I sigh and look over at him, he's been trying to "be-friend" me for months now but the guy tries too hard. I mean there's only so many times my ego can be complimented in a day and over 100 times loses its appeal after the second day. He seems to realise that I don't want to talk and just smiles before turning back to the front of the class. 

"Mr Winchester" Chuck says, well snaps, his voice coming out a tad more irritated than before. 1-0 to me. "Yeah Chuck?" I ask nonchalantly, yawning and stretching a hand behind my head as I lean back in my chair. Chuck smiles then, one that makes my heart stop and my stomach tighten slightly. "Since you were late you missed the homework I have assigned," "Oh no! How upsetting! I don't know how I'll ever survive. Chuck please...I'm too upset..." I say dramatically, the class falling into hysterics. I lay a hand across my forehead and close my eyes, slumping down in my seat in mock faint. I flick one eye open and watch as Chuck tries not to laugh at my antics, a smirk playing on my lips. "As I was saying Mr Winchester," He says clearing his throat. Sighing I sit back up and stretch again, waiting on him to continue. "You missed that you were assigned a partner to work with on your new project." I sit forward at this. "If you could please come and sit beside you're new partner Mr Winchester." He says gesturing to the front row. I scan my brain to remember who sits there, coming up blank. "Who exactly Chuck?" I ask standing up and slowly trudging to the front. "Castiel Novak" Chuck replies, my eyes going wide. I'd never heard of a Novak, much less a Castiel .Who even calls their kid that?? "Who??" Mr Shirley point s to the front row, my gaze following it until it lands on the boy at the end, black hair and glasses perched on the end of his nose, eyes cast down at the floor. "Great, "I say, "A nerd."

Slumping down into the seat beside him, I lean back and cross my arms over my chest, staring at the kid. Chuck has left us to get to know our partners, meaning I have 50 minutes with the guy. Castiel keeps his eyes trained on his notebook, occasionally pushing his glasses back up his face. I nudge him with my elbow, watching him flinch in response. "So Castiel huh?" I ask, picking up his pencil and twirling it in my hand. He looks up at my hand under his lashes, "Y-yeah...Can you g-give me that b-back please?" He mumbles, his voice deeper than I expected for a geek .He reaches a timid hand out for the pencil, grabbing it from my hands as though he fears I'll steal it. "Castiel" I say, testing it out on my tongue. "It's a bit of a mouthful," I say looking over at him, watching as he trains his eyes back on the desk. He shrugs, his mouth in a tight line. "I guess..?" He mumbles, pulling his notebook closet to him and grabbing his pencil. "What are we doing our project on? Is there anything in specific you want to do?" Castiel asks looking up over at me, eyes wide and blue behind his glasses. I watch in amusement as Castiel lifts his hand and pushes his glasses up his nose, in the nerdiest way I've ever seen. Castiel sighs, "I-It's rude to stare you know..." He mumbles. I purse my lips and scrunches my eyebrows, "How about Cas? Can I call you Cas, Cas?" I say smiling happily to myself, proud of the name I came up with. Castiel shakes his head, "No you may not" He says, putting pencil to paper and scribbling down ideas. "I'm gonna call you Cas" I say ignoring Cas' disagreement. 

Cas sighs and shakes his head, seeming to give up. He continues scribbling on his paper. I lean forward and peer at the paper, "The supernatural? Like what? Ghosts and stuff?" I ask, my eyes flickering up to look at Cas. He nods, blushing slightly. "Y-Yeah..Is that okay?" He asks pausing with is pencil held off the paper as he looks back at me. I nod smiling widely. "It's perfect! I love the paranormal! It's a massive passion of mine, I've researched it a lot.." I say, my own cheeks flushing a little as Cas just stares at me. "What?" I ask, smirking at him. He just shakes his head and looks back at the notebook. "Nothing. I just never expected a guy like you to you know..like this type of stuff?" Cas says. I look at him wide eyed. A guy like me? The hell does that mean? I slide a hand into the pocket of my leather jacket and shift to put my feet on the seat in front of me. "A guy like me?" I ask, smirking at him. He flushes and pushes his glasses back up, "Y-Yeah..Like a-a.." He pauses unsure what to say. "A?" I ask, intrigued now. "A bad boy.." He mumbles, so quietly I nearly miss it. "A bad boy?" I ask laughing. He blushes and smiles awkwardly. "I..yeah?" Still laughing I lean forward and slap a hand on his shoulder. We both freeze at the spark that shoots through us. It travels down my arm and through my body, leaving a tingling sensation behind. 

Lifting my hand I cough awkwardly and place it back in my pocket. "So...ghosts..." I say, trying desperately to start a conversation and remove some of the tension that's settled over us. I don't need to though, a voice appearing in my ear a second later. "Times up!" Chuck shouts appearing at the front of the class again. Thank god! I think, I don't think I've ever been so grateful to Chuck in the past year. Turning away from Cas I actually pay attention to what he's saying for once. "Sorry guys! Time to go, thank god." He mumbles the last part, obviously hoping that we won't hear him. "So, exchange numbers or facebook or twitter or whatever you kids do nowadays. You'll be spending a lot of time together so get along! Don't kill each other, wait until after the projects due okay? Good! Now get out of my room, I need to go home!" He says just as the bell rings. One day I will figure out how he times it so well, god you'd think he was a prophet or something! I stand up and flick the collar of my jacket up, turning to awkwardly smile at Cas again, the tingling feeling returning as his eyes meet mine. Pull it together Winchester! "So um..Here's my number" He says holding out a piece of paper, his neat scrawl on it. I accept it, trying desperately not to touch him, sighing when our fingers brush and another shiver goes through me. I notice him shiver too, trying to hold back my smirk. "I guess I'll see you soon Castiel" I say finally letting my smirk out. He seems to deflate when he sees it, only nodding and beginning to pack away his notebook. Nodding I turn to the door, only pausing once on the threshold to look back at him. He's certainly the most interesting nerd I've ever met. "Bye Castiel" I say quietly, turning and walking into the crowd of people. 

~~~~~~

So first story guys! I want to thank my Bee for suggesting this au, and providing the cover art. Isn't that cover amazing?! 

We both hope you enjoy this as much as we love writing it. Comment and vote, let us know what you think!

Dee x


	2. The Project

"Hey Winchester! Wait up!" Crowley shouts from behind me. Sighing I stop, turning and looking over the throng of people for him. "What Fergus?" I ask as he draws up to me, his smile instantly disappearing. "Dean!" He hisses, "Don't call me that here! It's Crowley!" He looks around paranoid as though someone cares enough to listen to our conversation. I smirk. "Sorry Fer.." I pause halfway through his name, my mouth widening into a smile when he whips around to glare at me. "Crowley," I correct, bowing my head. He huffs and shrugs, starting to walk beside me as I head towards the main door. "So why'd you shout on me?" He widens his eyes when he realises he'd never asked. "How's your new partner?" He asks nudging my arm with his, a shit eating grin on his face. I shrug, not entirely sure how to describe Castiel. "He's okay I guess. Why?" Crowley shrugs, pushing open the front door and shielding his eyes from the sun. I yank out my sunglasses and slide them over my eyes, not missing the jealous look Crowley sends my way. "No reason. You know he's gay right?" No, I didn't know that. I purse my lips and shrug, shaking my head. "So?" I ask, entirely indifferent to this new information. Crowley looks at me surprised, obviously expecting a different answer. I walk around him to behind the school, half in the sun and half out. "Well it's just that your straight," Wrong I think. "And he's gay," Your point? "So he might you know..." No I don't know. "End up fancying you..." Would that be so bad? I freeze as the thought enters my head. What the hell Winchester?! Sure your bi but Castiel?! The nerd? Hell no! He's mysterious and I want to know him better but date him?

I don't respond, pulling a cigarette from my jean pocket and lighting it, smiling as I inhale the smoke. "I don't think you need to worry about that Crowley. You know me; no one dates me unless I want them to, much less a nerd. Or a guy" I mumble the last part, my throat tight as it leaves my throat. No one here knows I'm bi, the only people in my life who do know are my dad, my brother and my best friend Charlie. I have to go around with an air of straightness, however that doesn't stop me from checking out the occasional guy. By the time I'm halfway through my cigarette the bell goes, signalling the end of school. I flick the cigarette away and wave to Crowley, "Need to go for Sammy, I'll see you tonight. Still going to the diner?" I ask looking at him, the roar of teenagers exiting school loud behind me. Crowley smiles and nods, "Course. See you tonight, tell Sam I say hi" I nod and follow everyone through the school gates, occasionally waving at some of my friends. I bend down as my English teacher passes me. What else would I do when I skip her class for a smoke?

"Ah! There she is!" I say, walking towards my '67 Chevy Impala parked at the back of the car park, as far away from people as possible. "My baby!" I smile and rub a hand along the hood, my reflection clear. I slide into the driver's seat, the leather crinkling under me. Sighing happily I lean back and breath in the scent of my dad's cologne, mixed with old leather and cinnamon for some reason. My peace is short lived by the sound of the passenger side door being yanked open then slammed shut, a very annoyed looking Sam sitting beside me now. "Well hello there smiley" I say chuckling looking over at him. He huffs and turns to glare at me, "Not today Dean." He grumbles, looking out the front window with a scowl on his lips. I crush my eyebrows together and try to see if he's been hit or something. "I've not been beaten up Dean. I've been pissed off!" He says sensing my eyes on him. I purse my lips and nod, "Wanna talk about it?" He shakes his head, flinging his bag in the backseat and sighing deeply, turning to look out the window again. I nod to myself and start the car, pulling out the car park and heading for an area I know will cheer him up. 

~~~~~~

 

"Dean where the hell are you taking me?!" Sam asks for the 23 time, his voice now more irritated than it had been. We'd been driving for nearly an hour now, the city left behind us. It had transformed from a world of stone and grey to wood and bright green. Sam looks over at me, confusion written all over his face, "Why are we in the middle of nowhere?" I just smirk and look at him, he groans in response. "You have that look in your eye, when you're up to no good" I chuckle and shake my head at him, ruffling his hair. "We're nearly there Sammy, hold onto your panties!" Sam tries not to laugh as he shoves me, a small smile fighting its way onto his lips. "Shut up! Jerk" I smile at the name, memories of our time spent together in this car springing to mind. "Bitch" I reply, my voice soft and almost a whisper. 

"We're here!" I say as I pull into the clearing. Sam sits up straight and looks around us, eyebrows furrowing. "Where is here? A clearing in the middle of nowhere?" He asks looking at me. I gasp and look at him surprised, "You don't recognise here?!" I ask shocked. He shakes his head and looks back around, recognition showing in his eyes a second later. "We set off fireworks here!" He says looking back at me, eyes wide and massive smile. I chuckle and nod leaning my arm on the back of the chair. "Yup, about...2 years ago now?" I say trying to remember the specific date. "Sam nods and sits forward in his seat, eyes scanning the woods quickly. "Yeah, we spent the entire time watching the fireworks and sitting on the hood of the car. We got home so later and dad was pissed!" He recalls laughing. I nod and smile, "It was a good night" I say as Sam agrees. "Want to recreate it?" I ask. Sam's head whips around to face me, "Seriously?!" I nod and point at the bag in the seat behind me, the tip of fireworks sticking out the top. Sam woops and claps, grabbing the bag and climbing out the car in a rush. "Jesus! Calm your shit speedy! We have all night" I say climbing out the car after him. 

I watch as Sam stops in the middle of the clearing and takes a deep breath in, a massive smile on his face. The anger he had seemed to have disappeared, leaving behind a calm, happy atmosphere. I walk up beside him and place an arm around his shoulders, "You good?" He nods and closes his eyes, his smile sliding into a small relaxed one. I smile and copy him, taking in a deep breath. We stand like that for a few minutes before I begin to get bored. I slap Sam on the back, trying not to laugh when he goes flying forward. "C'mon! I've got beer and stuff, then we'll light these suckers up!" I say grinning at him as I turn back to baby. Opening the trunk I sift through my work clothes until I find my stash of beer at the back. Grabbing it I walk back around and place it on the hood before jumping up and lying back against the windshield. Sam joins me a second later. I pop open a beer and hand him it, opening myself one. "Don't tell dad" I say as he takes it from me. Sam just looks at me with his resting bitch face, rolling his eyes. "Have I ever?" He asks, clearly meaning for it to be rhetorical. "Yes actually, and I ended up grounded for a month because of it" I reply, looking over at him. Dad had caught us in the garage one day, empty beer bottles and cigarette stubs all over the place. It was safe to say he wasn't happy. 

"Oh shut up!" He grumbles shoving me. I gasp as the beer jerks in my hand, some of the liquid nearly flying out the top. "Sam!" I shout glaring at him. "Sorry!" He says, rolling his eyes and leaning back against the windshield. I sigh and shake my head, taking a sip of my drink, sighing happily as it flows down my throat. Sam copies me, closing his eyes and relaxing back, letting the afternoon sun wash over him. I let him sit in silence for a minute before I decide it's time to piss him off. "So, want to tell me what had your panties in a twist?" I ask, pulling a cigarette from my pocket. Sam sighs and glares at me, holding a hand out for his own cigarette. Rolling my eyes I hand him one and light it, chuckling when he coughs on the first draw. "Amateur" Sam glares and shoves me, holding his coughs back as he takes another draw. "So, talk to me." I say looking over at him as I take a draw of my own cig. Sam sighs and stares ahead of him before answering, "Fine! Some douches were bad mouthing you!" I gape at him. Seriously? "Dude! That's why you were so pissed? Because some douche-bag started talking about me?" I ask chuckling. Sam turns to look at me, eyes wide. "That doesn't piss you off?! Some dude was calling you a jerk and a self absorbed freak and that doesn't piss you off?!" 

I shake my head, taking another sip of my beer. "No, it doesn't. Want to know why?" Sam nods slowly, his beer bottle resting on his hip. "Because I have you. And I only care about your opinion of me, everyone else can go screw themselves. As long as you like me, that's all I care about" I take another sip of my beer as I finish, looking back over at Sam. He staring at me, eyes narrowed lips pursed. Trying not to laugh I stare back. "Seriously?" He finally asks, his eyes widening a little bit, the hazel bright in the sun. I nod and smile. "What happened to you today that made you so sappy?" I gasp in mock offence and shift to stare at the sun shining through the gaps in the trees. "Fine. Last time I try to have a heart to heart with you" I mumble finishing my beer and flicking my cig. "Jerk" I hear from beside me, a softness to his voice. "Bitch."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slightly longer chapter this week guys!  
> Comment and vote please. We love you. 
> 
> Dee and Bee x


	3. The Dream

"Hey Jo! Another beer over here!" I shout, leaning back in my chair, looking over towards the blonde standing behind the bar. She shakes her head and walks over, flannel wrapped around her waist. "Fuck off Winchester, you've already had three" I sigh and look at the empty bottles on the table, mixed in with everyone else's. "But-""Nope! No buts!" She says smacking a hand over my mouth, "Mum'll kill me for even given you those ones. You and your goons" She says referring to Crowley, Alastair and Benny. Pushing her hand away I run a hand through my hair, "Fine. Can I get a burger then?" She rolls her eyes and nods, "You're like a bin I swear" She mumbles as she walks away. "Thanks Jo!" "Piss off!"

I turn back around and smirk at the guys, "She loves me" They all chuckle, "You wish she did brother" Benny says, his southern accent a stranger amongst our Texans. I shove him and shake his head, "So Crowley was telling me you got a new project partner. A nerd I believe." I nod and look down at my hands, examining my mother's ring that's been on my finger since I was 5. "Yeah, Castiel" I say, his name no longer foreign on my tongue. "I suppose he's okay, never exactly spoke to him." I say, my arm remembering the tingling from touching him earlier. Benny nods, "Is he not the gay one?" I sigh, what does that have to do with anything?? "And?" Benny looks surprised, eyes wide and mouth open slightly. "What if he starts crushing on you? You don't want a fag working with you thinking about you know..kissing you and shit like that."

I stare at him, trying not to show the hurt he's caused me. No one knew I was bi and it didn't work well in my favour, since all my friends where homophobes. But it's not like I could tell them you know, I can't walk up to them and go "Hey guys! I'm like half gay!" Because that will end in people getting punched and swore at, starting with me. I blink when someone's fingers snap in front of my eyes, "Dean!" Benny says waving his hand in front of me. "What?!" I snap shoving his hand away. He looks surprised at my outburst and raises and eyebrow but I shrug him off. I can't let my emotions take over, they'll question why I'm so pissed off. "I think I'm gonna head," I say standing up and throwing a couple dollar bills on the table, ignoring the guys' protests. "But it's only nine Dean!" "Yeah I know but I gotta take Sammy home and make dinner and shit so I'll see you's tomorrow yeah?" I reply grabbing my jacket and heading towards the bar where Sam's sat.

"Ready Sam?" I ask, interrupting his conversation with Jo. Sam nods and grabs his bag, saying bye to her before heading out the door. Lingering behind I look at her, "Take care of the guys for me will you? Don't let them stay past eleven, kick them out if you have to" As much dicks as they are, they're still my friends. She nods and hugs me, ruffling my hair as I leave. "Bye Winchester!" I wave to her as the door closes behind me.

Sliding into the car beside Sam I sigh and we drive home, Sam chatting happily beside me. We lived on the gangish side of town, our house a light brown and basic. No under floor heating, or double glazed windows, or any lavish decorations but it was home. Pulling into the drive we climb out and walk into the house, Sam heading into the kitchen to grab a drink as I put his bag in his room. "Shower then dinner Sammy!" I shout walking into the bathroom and turning it on for him. As I walk out the room I'm shoved against the door as a fast figure dashes past me and slams the door shut. "Thanks Dee! Sorry! Had to pee really bad!" He shouts from in there. Chuckling I shake my head and walk into the kitchen, starting the dinner for dad coming home.

~~~~~~~

Sighing I put down the hand towel, walking into the living room and shaking my head at my dad who's passed out on the couch. I ruffle Sam's hair, chuckling when he groans and tries to shove me off sleepily. "C'mon Sammy, bed" He groans again and wraps his arms around my neck, leaving me to pick him up and carry him to his room. I place him down on his bed, slipping off his shoes and clothes before pulling the duvet up over him. He yawns and rolls over, burying his face in his pillow, a mumbles "Goodnight Dee" just reaching my ears. I lean down and kiss his head, whispering "Goodnight Sam."

I walk into the bathroom, stripping down and stepping into the shower. I sigh happily at the hot water running down my body. I wasn't one for speaking my mind when it came to emotions, I kept that for when I was alone and no one could hear me. So it was here, in the shower alone, where the noise drowned me out that I broke down, that I let out my tears and anger and hurt from earlier. I slunk down the wall until I was sitting in the shower, knees against my chest and sobs racking my entire body. It was hard; trying not to show the hurt and anger my friends caused me with remarks like those. Keeping them inside was killing me but saying them out loud would end in me dead too. There isn't anything I can to do to change my life, nothing except find new friends or people that would understand but this was 2016 and people still didn't understand. My only choice was to hide, hide from everyone except my dad and Sammy and Charlie. I couldn't hide from them.

But technically aren't I? Hiding from them in the shower while I cry and hurt, hide Castiel from them, hide the boy who makes me feel sparks when we touch and messes with my emotions. Isn't that hiding? No. To me, they had enough to worry about in their lives without me. Dad with his work and his drinking problem that he doesn't know he has. Sam with school, friends, and trying not to get hurt with by the other gangs in the town. And Charlie with her own sexuality problems on top of school and her job. They had enough without me adding to it, I'm enough trouble as it is. So in the shower I stay, alone and broken and hurting.

I climb out the shower, towelling myself off and pulling on boxers before exiting and heading to my room. I flick on the light, glancing at the Led Zeppelin and Elvis posters adorning the walls. Sitting down on the bed I run a hand through my light brown hair and smile at the photo on my bedside table, showing a young Sam, my father when he was happy and sober, me smiling like I haven't in years and my mom. My mom with a massive smile on her face, blonde hair like a lion's mane, eyes bright and loving as she looks at us all. I felt a warm tear slide down my left cheek, quickly wiping it away and smiling at the photo. "I miss you mom" I whisper lying back on my bed and staring at the ceiling, my thoughts suddenly on Cas. "I think you'd like him, he's your type. Smart and studious, but funny and tough too. Like you were when you were younger, so dad's told us. Said you were always that beautiful. Cas is quite beautiful," I say surprising myself, blinking and scrunching my eyebrows. "He is beautiful, I don't know why I'm confused. He is beautiful, those eyes and that smile, his voice and his hair. His clothes though.. I can't compliment them sadly but you'd like them. I wish you could meet him mom. I wish you were here, both of you. I want to see him again, even if just in class. I want to know him mom." I whisper, my eyes drooping slightly as I turn on my side and pull my own duvet over me. "Goodnight mom. I love you" I say before I fall asleep, a blue eyed boy on my mind.

~~~~~~~

_“Cas?” I shout, “Cas are you here?” I ask walking through the halls of the school, the silence heavy around me. I hear a noise coming from our English class and jog along the hall towards it. Walking in I blink through the light lights and see a figure sitting in my seat, raven hair messy and trench coat slung over his small frame. “What are you doing here? Where is everyone?” I ask stepping forward, my brain confused and going at 100 mph to figure this out. He looks at me, a smirk playing on his lips as he lifts a hand to push his glasses back up his nose. “I’m waiting on you Dean,” He replies, his voice sounding rougher than normal. “And it’s just us” He says as he stands up and walks towards me. My eyes widen when I see him in just his coat, tanned skin bright against the lights. His sleeve drooping off his left shoulder. I take a hasty step backwards as he gets closer, my heart beating faster. “Cas what are you doing?!” I smack into a table, finding myself stuck at Chuck’s desk, nowhere to move to. “What’s wrong Dean? Do you not like it?” He asks, his head looking down at himself, my eyes trying not to look at his toned chest. “Uh no..I mean yes..I uh..” I stutter through my words, my eyes betraying me and focusing on his chest, tracing the muscles. Cas chuckles and moves in front of me, making me jerk back and gasp. I can feel his body heat radiating towards me, making the room hot. “Cas I don’t..” “Shut up Dean” He interrupts before grabbing me and pulling me closer, pressing his lips to mine._

_I try push him off but he tightens his grip. I feel his tongue against my lips, shaking my head. I gasp when his hand lands on my ass, squeezing it. He slides his tongue in with a smirk and I can't help but moan at the feeling. He pulls back, both of us panting. Smirking he laughs, “Such a bottom” I blush and move my head as he attacks my neck. I gasp when he bites down, leaving a hickey behind.”C-Cas..” I whisper. “Like that baby?” He asks voice gravely. I nod and whimper, tugging at his coat to pull him closer. I gasp in breaths as he pushes me until I’m sitting on the desk, him in between my legs. He moves forward and pulls me into another kiss, stealing my breath again as I wrap my legs around his waist. He pulls back laughing again. “Who would have thought, ‘bad boy’ Dean Winchster a submissive little slut..” He mumbles making me moan, he smirks clearly liking that reaction. “Who would have thought ‘nerdy’ Castiel Novak a possessive top..” I reply trying to no avail to gain some control back. He chuckles and moves back, “Nerdy?” He asks before he smirks, “Would a geek do this?” He says before he’s on his knees, hands on my button and fly yanking my trousers and boxers down in one go. I gasp as the cold air hits me, by body flushed and shaking. “C-Cas...I..oh my god” I stutter as He leans forwards, lips opening as he-_

I shoot up in bed, sweat dripping from me and my heart pounding out my chest. Panting hard I shake my head and cover my face in my hands. What the hell was that?! I don’t..I..how? why? I don’t understand what just happened and I really don’t want to because Jesus. I’ve known the guy one day and now I’m having wet dreams about him. Sighing I wipe my brow and glance at my clock, groaning when I see it’s only 4am. 4 hours before I see the nerd again.

~~~~~

_**Another chapter already?! Holiday weeks so expect a few extra chapter haha!** _

_**Comment and vote guys. We love you x** _

_**Dee and Bee x** _


	4. The Lesson

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter! Thank you bee for reminding me. Comment and kudos guys, thank you!

I shove my notebook in my bag, along with the book on the supernatural I have. Cas will appreciate that. I was still shaken from last night, entirely and completely confused by the dream. I'd never had one before, and especially not with a guy. I wasn't sure how I was going to look at Cas today without fearing I'd turn into a tomato and stutter my way through our conversations. I guess I'll just have to brave it and face it like every other day. I pause by the mirror to check my reflection, burgundy shirt bright against the blue of my jeans. I run a hand through my hair, sighing when the green highlights flop sadly against my forehead. "I'm too tired to even try quiff it" I mumble grabbing my bag and my leather, heading down the stairs to the kitchen. Walking in I see Sam sitting at te counter, bowl of soggy cereal in front of him. "hey Sam, how you doing today?" I ask sitting down across from him with a banana in my hand. Sam shrugs and just stares at his bowl, spoon moving slowly through the food. "Sam." He looks up at me, hazel eyes tired. "did you even sleep?" I ask pulling my banana open. He shakes his head. "no, I'm worried about going back to school" He mumbles sighing and dropping the spoon on the table. Nodding I bite my banana, "Why? Cause of those pricks?" He nods, running a hand through his long brown hair. He was due a haircut. "we spoke about this already, ignore them. They're pricks and I bet you some of them have sucked their own, it's the only action they see" I say smirking. Sam chuckles and nods, "true, but if they say anything about you again I'm going to punch them out cold" He says now glaring at the dark wood of the table, hands fisted.

Chuckling I put my peel in the bin. "I don't doubt that, but I'd prefer you get through school without beating up people. I only taught you how to fight for self defense, not for this" I say as I pull out money from the tin on top of the fridge, sifting through it for money for him. I hear a chair scrape across the floor and see Sam standing beside my a second later. "Why?! You bet people up whether it's self defense or not!" He says anger making his eyes go dark. I shake my head at him, "yeah but I'm me. I have a reputation to uphold. I want you get through school so you can leave here and go to Standford and be a lawyer. You still want to do that?" I ask looking at him. He nods, eyes cast at the floor. "then beating people up ain't gonna help" I say handing him money, "here. Money for lunch, now get in the car before we're late" I say handing him his bag and shoving him towards the door. He sighs and nods. Pausing at the door he looks back at me, "Dean.." He mumbles still looking at the floor. "yeah?" "thank you.." 

~~~~~~

I sling my bag over shoulder and put a cig between my lips, sighing and handing Sam one after I see his stupid puppy dog eyes. He grins and lights it before waving and running off. "Remember to head to Bobby's after school!!" I shout after him. He waves me off and stops at his group of friends. Walking up to Crowley I nod at him, "Hey. You seen Benny?" I ask offering him a light. Crowley nods, pointing behind him towards the school. "Yeah, at his locker" I nod and clap him on the back before heading inside. I smirk as the crowd in the corridors split as I walk through, a perfect rendition of the parting of the red sea. I wave at one of the girls standing to the side of me, chuckling when she squeals and giggles, hiding in her throng of friends. I'd never understood why they did that but hey, I'm a bisexual man who's never been in a relationship or had a crush on anyone so what do I know? I stop beside my locker and fling my bag in, fixing my hair in the mirror on the door. Slamming the locker I continue through the corridor until I see a guy in a flat cap and navy blue jacket leaning against a locker. Sneaking up behind him I see a girl standing in front of him, short brown hair and bright brown eyes. "Yeah, so I'm free tonight?" He says smiling at her, unlit cig hanging between his lips. She giggles and looks down, cheeks reddening. "I'd love to but..my parents.." She says, her smile fading. I jump forward and sling an arm around Bennys shoulder. "C'mon! You're gonna let your parents stop you from hitting this?!" I say smirking. Benny jumps then smiles seeing it's me, The girl looks flustered and stutters, " I um..no." Benny looks at her eyes wide, "Really?" She smiles, taking his hand. "Mmhmm. I'll see you tonight" She says kissing his cheek before walking away. 

He turns to face me, a small smile playing on his lips. "Thanks man, seriously thought she was gonna turn me down" He says letting out a breath. "Who would ever turn you down?!" I say chuckling. He shakes his head and takes the cig from me, taking a quick draw from it before stuffing it out as the head rounds the corner. She shakes her head at us as she passes. Benny and I smile back, hands behind our backs. When she's gone I pull another one out and light it, watching the smoke float through the air as I breath it out. Benny shakes his head and opens his locker, grabbing his comb and fixing his hair. "So I wanted to apologise for snapping last night, I was tired and shit and I'm sorry" I mumble as I flick the cig. Benny scoffs and leans back so I can see him past the door, "Are you ill?" He asks holding a hand to my head. I bat it away confused, "What? No" I say glaring at him as he chuckles, "Why?" "Because Dean Winchester just apologised to me" He replies as he shuts his locker again. I shove him, "Fuck off. Tried being nice but you know what, screw you" I say as he laughs again and shakes his head. I chuckle too, the noise catching in my throat when I see them, Cas and some girl. I bump Benny's shoulder and nod at them, "Who's she?" I ask taking in the curly black hair and leather jacket. Benny looks at her, "That's Meg Masters" He says. Meg Masters? "Why have I never heard of her? Who is she?" I ask crossing my arms across my chest and leaning back as Cas laughs at something. Benny shrugs, "No clue. She moved here a few months ago, comes from money, naturally. Think their dating?" He asks looking over at me. I shake my head, "No. She's not his type" I state glaring at her as she reaches forward and runs a hand down his arm. Why I was feeling jealous I had no clue, considering I'd known him one day.

Shaking my head I start past them, towards my first class. "C'mon, I've got mechanics first. Don't want to be late" Benny nods and follows me, shoving a freshman out the way as he stops in front of me. He squeaks and falls into some other freshman, scattering them to the floor. Chuckling we step past them. I flick the cigarette into the bin, ruffling my hair as we reach the garage. Smirking we run into Crowley and Alastair. "Hey guys!" Benny says slapping Crowley in the back. "shit! Benny don't forget that!" Crowley says punching him in the arm. Benny gasps and punches him back, "Don't punch me Crowley. I'll pinch you twice as hard you'll run home to your mummy in tears!" He says chuckling when Crowley huffs. "prick" He mutters walking past us unto the class. Laughing I slap Benny on the back and follow Crowley in, sitting down in the of the class. The bell rings a second later. Sighing I light a cig and put my feet up on the desk, leaning my head back and blowing the smoke in rings in the air. "Winchester!" a voice booms from the front of the class. I lift my head and flick the cig, staring at Miss Mills. She was stood with her hands on her hips, flannel bunched up and short brown hair with light tips swept across her forehead. "Jody!" I say smiling widely at her, "how are you this fine day?" I ask as she smiles and shakes her head. "your lucky I like you Winchester. But feet down and cig out please" she says putting a rag over her shoulder. Sighing I do as she's asked. Jody Mills was my favourite teacher, her class was my favourite . She taught autoshop and seeing as I worked in garage, I was top of the class. "Now, today we're working on the wheels. Fixing a puncture. Each of you pair up, grab a wheel and get to work!" she says clapping her hands. I smile knowing what's coming. "hey Dean! Want to partner?" "hell no! You had him last time!" "Shut up! That was you jackass!" it was the same every time, Crowley and Benny fought over me each time for about five minutes before I'd have to choose. It was going to be a long period. 

~~~~~~

"Dude what the hell were you thinking?!" I snap glaring at Benny as we walk out the class. I sling my back over my shoulder as he shrugs, wrapping the handkerchief tighter around his hand. "It was a knife Benny! Why would you try doing tricks with a damned knife?!" I ask spinning around as stopping him in his tracks. He looks at me surprised, "I-I don't know Dean. I just wanted to try, you know me I just do things" He says. Sighing I grab his hand, unwrapping it to get a better look at the cut. "At least it's stopped bleeding. You'll live" I say letting go of his hand and turning to walk away from him. It was time for English. The dream pops into my head as I push through everyone. How was I going to survive this? I mean, it's not like I've never had this type of dream before but never about a guy. This was a first, and I have no clue how to react to it. Do I just talk to him normally or? I look up as I reach the classroom door. Crap. Why didn't I take the long way around?! I move to let other people through, breathing in deep as I stare at the looming room. I jump when a hand slaps against my shoulder. Looking up I see Chuck staring at me. "Are you okay?" He asks. I nod, not trusting my voice at the moment. He quirks an eyebrow and smiles slightly, "mm..Okay, well c'mon. Class" He says pushing me forward a little. I dig my heels in and shake my head slightly before realising he'd question my actions. And I'd rather not explain to my English teacher that the reason I can't go into his class is because there's a certain boy in there who may or may not have sucked me off in my dream. Sighing I shake my head and step forward, holding the door open for Chuck. Once he's in I look at the floor, glancing up at the blue eyed boy as I walk towards him. Save me now. 

I let out a deep breath as I sit beside him, my blag flung under the table. Looking over at him I notice he's in the same damned trench coat, glasses perched on the end of his nose. His hair messed all over the place, almost as if I'd run my hands through it last night when-nope! Nope! I can't think about that! Nope! I feel a blush rise to my cheeks as he looks over at me, eyes bright and blue, and lips in a smile. Those perfect lips that..I need help..Shaking my head I look at him after realising he's spoken. "Sorry what?" I say blushing again, the thought hitting me that I've never blushed this much in my entire life. He smiles, "I said good morning" I blink, "Oh! Sorry! Good morning" I say before grabbing my bag and shifting it under my feet to act as a footstool. Leaning back I close my eyes as Chuck starts the lesson, attempting to focus on anything but the man beside me. I feel a hand touch my arm, sparks shooting up it and making me jump, nearly falling off my chair. Opening my eyes I look over at him, "Did you not sleep well Dean? You look very tired" He says. I narrow my eyes at him, 99.9% that he has a small smirk on his lips. Why does he look so cocky?! I shake my head, "No. Had a weird dream but I'm good" He quirks an eyebrow, leaning back on his chair and leaning his arms on the back of his chair. My breath hitches as his shirt pulls across his chest, my brain picturing the toned chest hidden under the cotton shirt. He looks at me confused, eyes narrowed behind the narrow rims of his glasses. "What did you dream about?" He asks, now looking genuinely intrigued. I choke on my breath, eyes wide as I look at him. "Wh-what?" I stutter, flushing again. I swear, never this much! He sits up straight, wetting his lips and smiling, "Your dream, what was it?" "Oh..um..you know, the usual. Just dancing cats and..and unicorns..?" I say looking at him, cringing at my response. He quirks he eyebrow again, his lips moving into a smile before he breaks down in hysterics. "Haha oh my god! Dancing cats and unicorns?!" He manages out between laughs. "Really?!" I chuckle awkwardly, nodding slowly as I feel the blush spread from my cheeks to my neck. 

 

I watch as his laughter slowly dies down to quiet breathy laughs. He sits back and wipes away a tear that had formed. He shakes his head and smiles again, his cheeks bright from laughing. "Oh god..that was so good haha" I chuckle myself now, his laugh being infectious. Smiling I look down at my arms, pushing my jacket sleeves up to my elbows as he turns back to the table. Still chuckling I look up at him under my lashes. I realise then how good he looks with the sun beaming around him, making him look like an angel. Did I like him? Was that what this feeling was? This tingling in my chest whenever he looked at me, and the sparks that flew when- god I'm a cliché. What was I thinking?! As if he'd ever like me that way, and besides. He's a nerd. 

"So Dean, did you bring that book?" He asks, snapping me out of my reverie. I look at him before nodding slowly, his eyes staring into mine"I uh..yeah.." I say bending down to grab my backpack, smiling when I see his briefcase. Such a dork. Grabbing my bag I pull the book from it, placing it on the table. Cas nods in approval, "Nice. May I?" He asks gesturing to it. I nod. He smiles and flicks through the book, making approving noises every now and then. I smile awkwardly and watch him, his tanned fingers sliding across the pages as he reads. He stops and looks up at me, "This is amazing! Where did you get it?" He asks smiling. I shrug, "It was my dad's journal, stuff he's picked up from my grandfather and legends" I explain. Cas looks surprised, "Your grandfather?" He asks. "Yeah, he taught history at university. Majored in the supernatural" I reply. Cas seems surprised by this. "Nice, so you grew up around it?" I nod. Cas nods and looks back at the book, chuckling when he comes across a photo. Crap I forgot that was there. Cas lifts the photo up, looking at Sam and I when we were 6 and 8. I groan and put my head in my hands, knowing what's coming. 

"Oh my god you're so cute!" He says, voice going high. I shake my head. "Aw Dean! Look at you! You're so young!" I whine but can't help the smile. "Shut up!" I mumble. He chuckles, "No! Oh you look so cute!" I shake my head and flick and arm out, trying to grab the photo but he jerks it away. "Hell no" He says. "Cas.." I whine reaching out for it again but he grabs my hand, pinning it to the table. He inspects the photo some more. "You know, your brothers eyes are really nice, kinda hazel but not. But yours.." He mumbles turning to look at me, eyes staring into mine. I flush under his gaze. "They're..brighter. Beautiful" He says. I splutter. "Wh-What?" He looks back at the photo, "Also your lips are fuller now" He adds. I flush and lean back, my entire body radiating heat. Cas doesn't seem to notice, paying attention to the photo. I sigh and sit back, accepting that I won't get the photo back. Cas smiles and places it back down, still in view before he continues looking through the journal. "Um..Cas?" I mumble. He looks up, "Yeah?" "You uh..You're still holding my hand" I say quietly as we both look at the table, our hands on top of each other. He stares, flexing his thumb making it flick across the back of my hand. I shiver. He slowly removes his hand, as though it's hurting him. I take a shaky breath and pull it back against my chest, the skin suddenly freezing without his heat. 

He clears his throat and looks back at the book, "Sorry" He mumbles. I shake my head, "It's okay" We both look up as Chuck appears back at the front. "Okay guys, end of the lesson, thank me." Again, I don't get him. "So pack your stuff up, remember your projects are due in 2 weeks! So get together and plan!" He says looking between us all, his gaze lasting a bit longer on me, seeing as I could be a plane beacon right now. "Goodbye!" He says as the bell rings. Cas chuckles beside me, "How does he do it?! Everytime!" I look at him, he's noticed too?! I nod, shoving the book back in my bag and standing up. He copies me. "Okay, so where will I meet you? The diner on main street?" He asks casually. "What?" I blink. He smirks, "To talk about this, the project" He responds, quirking an eyebrow. "Oh right um yeah okay" I say blushing. He nods, "See you at 6 Dean" He says smirking as he steps by me, "Can't wait" I smile and nod, my breath catching as his hand brushes mine sending those damned sparks flying through me. It was going to be a long night.


End file.
